


Lance's Birthday/Letting Loose on the Lyra Strip

by Jenniwrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Gambling, Lance's Birthday Week 2017, M/M, under age drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniwrites/pseuds/Jenniwrites
Summary: It's Lance's 19th Birthday and the gang decide to take a night off to celebrate at what is essentially space Vegas. Keith finds himself in charge of the well being of a very intoxicated Lance.





	Lance's Birthday/Letting Loose on the Lyra Strip

 

“Good morning, Everybody!” Lance smiled brightly as he took a seat at the dining room table.

 

He yawned widely then poured himself a bowl of Space Flakes.

 

“Do you all know what day it is?” Lance grinned at the rest of crew gathered around the table eating their breakfast.

 

Coran gave a technical answer that met nothing to anyone but him and Allura.

 

“Honestly?” Hunk confessed, “I have no idea. We have been so busy with Voltron combined with the lack of a rising and setting sun I've lost track weeks ago.”

 

Pidge pulled out the cell phone she carried on her despite the lack of reception and wifi.

 

“My phone says it is July 28th, 2115.”

 

“July 28th? Is that date significant to anyone?” Lance repeated.

 

Crickets from the crowd.

 

Keith noticed Lance's face drop.

 

“It seems to be significant to you. Are you gonna tell us why?”

 

“I guess it isn't significant. It's just my birthday,” he mumbled.

 

Hunk started to scramble from his seat, “Oh shit, dude. I feel bad now. I should have known. I should have kept track. I'll make it up to you. I'm gonna make you a birthday cake right now.”

 

“Sit, Hunk. It's ok. I get it, I do. You can still make me birthday cake of course. But don't make it right this minute. At least finish your breakfast!” Lance directed.

 

“So how old are you today, Lance?” Allura asked over her cup of tea.

 

“19 Earth years old, I can legally drink in Canada now.”

 

“Technically, you could drink in Quebec at 18, which is in Canada, so you could drink in Canada last year.” Pidge corrected.

 

“Why do you know this, Pidgelet? You're like 10!” Lance argued.

 

“I turned 16 a few months ago!” Pidge bit back.

 

“Guys!” Shiro scolded before calmly turning to Lance, “Happy birthday, Lance.”

 

“Thank-you, Shiro.” Lance leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms and legs.

 

“Maybe we should do something to celebrate?” Keith suggested.

 

Everyone turned to stare at him.

 

“What? There hasn't been a distress call in awhile, Lotor seems to be laying low. Maybe a night off could be fun?”

 

“Fun? Did you fall and hurt your head, Keith?” Lance asked.

 

“What? I can have fun. I like to have fun. I'm fun!” Keith barked.

 

“I want to see it. That can be my birthday present. Hey, Coran, is there anywhere nearby and safe enough to hide a giant castle and where a young man and his crew could let loose for the night?” Lance asked.

 

“Well, 1/2 a quintent's jaunt from here there is a small collections of planets in the Lyra cluster, that I frequented as a young man. People came there from every corner of the known universe to engage in varying degrees of decadence. There are variety of hotels, spas, restaurants, dance clubs, casinos, establishments of ill repute, and what not, where one could “let loose” as you say.”

 

Lance's eyes where like saucers.

 

“That almost sounds like our Vegas,” Hunk commented.

 

“I think it would be for the best, if the Paladins of Voltron avoided any establishments of ill repute,” Shiro suggested while using air quotes around the words ill repute.

 

“Food and dancing sounds fun though. Can we go, Shiro, please? Allura? Can we go, pretty please? For my birthday?” Lance batted his eyes lashes at the pair.

 

“What do you think Princess? Can we afford a night off?” Shiro asked.

 

“One night wouldn't be unreasonable,” Allura agreed, “We are only young once, after all and even defenders of the universe need a break once and while.”

“Woo-hoo!” Lance cheered.

 

 

*

 

 

Several Vargas later, the team cloaked the castle within the Lyra System and landed the shuttle in a rather crowded parking lot for small space craft, near what Coran affectionately referred to as “The Strip.” They would have to walk a short distance to get there.

 

The Paladin's could not believe their eyes. Hunk's prediction was correct. The Strip was very much like a Vegas away from Earth, with flashing signs, huge fountains, and sculptures, only the crowd came in every colour, shape and size imaginable.

 

“So what are we going to about money? What fun is Space Vegas if you're broke?” Pidge asked Coran while scoping out the nearest fountain.

 

“While I am uncertain of the current currency, as a lot has changed in the past 10 000 years, I am sure gold is still valuable,” Coran pulled a gold bar from his satchel and led the team to what appeared to be a nearby casino.

 

Coran approached a gruff looking humanoid-ish looking teller with gray skin, green hair and 4 eyes and arms.

 

Coran placed the gold bar on the counter and pushed it towards the teller.

 

“We are not from around here but we are told that this is the place to have a good time. Your establishment comes highly recommended. I am curious how much my gold is worth here.

 

The teller looked at the gold bar, at the Paladin's and then back at Coran.

 

“Assuming it weight correctly, more than enough for your group to enjoy yourself for the night, assuming you play wisely. I.D.s?”

 

“How much would it cost for you to overlook that little detail?”

 

The teller eyed the Paladin's up and down.

 

“Do you have cards of any kind to make it look like I'm checking IDs for the camera and another one of those bricks?”

 

Coran smiled and dug deep in to his pockets and pulled out a blue leather like wallet. Coran gave 7 cards to the teller.

 

The teller took each card and pretended to ID them.

 

“Wrists!” The teller commanded.

 

Coran, Shiro, Allura, and Hunk were each given a bright pink event bracelet. The teller eyed Lance.

 

Lance gave him the most charming of smiles, “It's my 19th birthday. I'm now a legal adult in most countries, er...planets.”

 

The teller slapped a pink bracelet on his wrist.

 

Keith was next. The teller gave him a good look over and then reached for a bright yellow bracelet.

 

Coran coughed.

 

The teller raised his eye left eye brows incredulously.

 

“I'm 18 for a few more weeks. Put whatever bracelet you want on me.”

 

Keith was given a bright yellow bracelet decorated with slashed out wine glasses, as was Pidge.

 

“Looks like we're dry tonight, Pidge,” Keith commented.

 

“You know that means...”

 

“We get to be babysitters,” they replied in unison.

 

 

*

 

 

Coran booked two adjacent room at a hotel a short walk from the casino. One for the girls and one for him and the boys and then they all went out for supper at the hotel's all you can eat buffet. After that, Coran gave each of them several tokens to try their hands at the casino.

 

Despite being unable to play the tokens himself, Keith, turned out to be quite the good luck charm for Shiro at the Black Jack and Roulette tables until Lance pulled him away to play Craps with him.

 

Taking his place at the craps table, Lance laid his bet.

 

The box dealer placed his chips on the table and handed Lance the dice.

 

Lance was about to shake them in his hand when he turned to Keith.

 

“Hey there, Lucky Charm, kiss for good luck?” Lance asked with a mischievous grin.

 

Keith was too distracted by Lance's smile to notice the dice balanced on Lance's outstretched hand.

 

“Ugh, I guess,” Keith replied perplexed that Lance would ask such a thing and leaned towards Lance.

 

Keith felt the fingers and palm of Lance's free hand push against his face.

 

“No, not me! The dice! Cheese and crackers, Keith.”

 

Keith turned as red as the burgundy curtains that hung from the casino's main stage.

 

Lance flushed as well.

 

“Are you going to roll?” A grumpy looking patron to their right asked.

 

“Yes, I'm gonna roll.”

 

Lance rattled the dice in his hand. He tossed. He lost.

 

“Next time, kiss the dice.” Lance groaned.

 

The next time he did. And the next time, and the time after. They pocketed 10 times as much as they came with.

 

Meanwhile, Pidge and Hunk watched the slots until Pidge was able to determine which machines had the greatest likelihood of payout at what times. Pidge would nod to the machines and Hunk played them. They too made a nice profit for themselves.

 

Coran and Allura fared all right at the poker tables until Coran's trash talk got them booted from the table.

 

When the gang all met up, they decided to cash out while they were ahead and go dancing.

 

The club was much like any club found on earth with bright flashing disco lights, a bar, a crowded dance floor and rhythmic thumping music blaring from overhead speakers.

 

“Yas! This is my element!” Lance squeed with excitement, “I'm gonna go get us drinks.”

 

When he was out of hearing distance, Hunk turned to Keith.

 

“Ah, Keith, I feel like you should know, Lance gets a little handsy when he is drinking, particularly with people he likes,” Hunk warned with extra accentuation 'he likes.'

 

“Ok, so you want me to keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't get to handsy with the ladies and get himself in trouble? I can do that.”

 

Hunk gave Pidge a look.

 

“Yes, that is exactly what I was implying when I gave you that warning,” Hunk replied sarcastically.

 

Keith didn't notice.

 

 

“Beers for me and the big guy and...water for the children,” Lance grinned as he handed out the drinks he carried two to each hand.

 

“Thanks,” Keith and Pidge groaned at the obvious insult.

 

“Birthday drink?” Coran asked as he handed Lance one of two shot glasses of a random red liquid.

 

Lance followed Coran's lead and gulped the drink. Lance's nose curled and he swallowed reluctantly.

 

“Fudgecicle, that was awful. Someone remind me to never drink anything Coran offers me again.”

 

No one reminded him as the evening gave way to night and more drinks were consumed, mostly by him.

 

Pidge and Keith stood against the wall, fiddling with their dry bracelets as the rest of the team grew flushed and merry on the dance floor.

 

Lance seemed to be having the time of his life.

 

Keith could not take his eyes off of Lance and the way he seemed to command the dance floor. It was the happiest Keith could recall seeing him. There was something about the way Lance moved to the music that captured his attention but it was the glint in his eyes that held it. Lance was in his element as he stomped, jumped and spun, with the other dancers on the dance floor.

 

Lance was watching Keith watch him from the corner of his eye. He let his eyes lock with Keith's and smirked to himself as Keith flushed and turned his gaze to the floor.

 

Lance gave Hunk a pat on the arm and nodded at Keith and Pidge.

 

They gave each other knowing smiles and made their way to their friends.

 

Hunk held out his hand to Pidge and yanked her onto the dance floor despite her protests but it was not long before she gave in started to dance.

 

Lance pointed at Keith and curled his finger in a come hither motion.

 

Keith shook his head no.

 

Lance stuck out his lower lip and pouted.

 

Keith laughed despite himself and let Lance drag him on to the dance floor anyway.

 

“I don't dance,” Keith yelled over the music while awkwardly swaying to the music.

 

Lance stepped closer to him and put his left hand on Keith's hip and spoke so close into Keith's right ear it sent a chill down his spine.

 

“Bullshit. I've watched you train and I've watched you fight. You dance with your sword every damn day.”

 

Lance moved his hands to Keith's biceps and gave him a playful shake. He dragged his hands down the length of Keith's arms until his hands were in Keith's. He held them for a moment and then threw his up in the air with a little, “whoop” to the music, grabbed one of Keith's hands and spun him around.

 

Soon his mouth was back to Keith's ear.

 

“Close your eyes and just feel the music. Anyone can dance. There are no rules. Just move how your instincts tell you,” Lance added.

 

Keith closed his eyes and let his body sway to the rhythm. He let his feet tap, then stomp and hop and move to the music.

 

When he opened his eyes, Lance was in front of him, wearing an I told you so smile. Lance gently nudge him and they laughed. Keith let down his guard and they danced for what felt like hours.

 

As the night went on, Keith began to discover exactly what Hunk met when he said Lance got handsy when he was drinking. The drunker Lance got, the less steady he got, and when bumped into by the crowd, he'd teeter and balance himself against Keith and linger. His dance moves got more suggestive and closer. On more than one occasion, Keith felt Lance's hand in his hair or on the small of his back. Lance also gave hugs and kisses freely to all his friends' cheeks and crowns. Though his affection was spread among the entire team, Keith felt sure he got one for each of the other paladins, but maybe he was imagining it.

 

They out danced the rest of the team, who petered their was back to the hotel.

 

“Let's get one last drink,” Lance suggested when he finally began to lose momentum on the dance floor.

 

Keith shook the dry bracelet on his wrist.

 

“Oh shit, I forgot you've been sober this whole time.”

 

Keith thought he saw a glimmer of embarrassment pass over Lance's face but if it was there, it didn't last long.

 

They took a seat at a small table for two and Lance waved down a server, placed 5 tokens on her tray and ordered, “Four of those purple shot things.”

 

“Four? I figured I might have to carry you back to the room, but I don't want to have to carry you to the hospital.”

 

“Here,” Lance gave a quick glance around and inconspicuously slipped his bracelet off of his wrist and slipped it on Keith's.

 

Keith raised one eyebrow and removed the yellow dry bracelet from his other hand and stuffed in Lance's pocket.

 

When the server came back with the drinks, Lance pushed one towards himself and the other three towards Keith.

 

“You need to catch up.”

 

“Ugh, no way, I'm catching up there, Bud. Someone has to keep your drunk ass out of trouble.”

 

“I keep your sober ass out of trouble all the time,” Lance slurred.

 

“HA! Yeah, right.”

 

“I do. You're a hot head. Face it, you need me,” Lance placed his hand on top of Keith's wrist, “Your hot face needs me.”

 

“Shut-up,” Keith put his hand on Lance's face and gave him a playful push, much like the one Lance gave him at the craps table, then looked down at the shots.

 

“I'll do two. You're cut off. We'll give the other two a way.”

 

Lance grinned as he watched Keith pound back the two shots and then approach two female fairy like aliens sitting the next table over.

 

“Would you two like a drink?” Keith asked.

 

The two young woman giggled and took the shots from him.

 

“Why thank-you, handsome,” The closest one said as she brushed her hand down his arm.

 

Keith quickly pulled his arm away.

 

“Ugh, you're welcome. My friend ordered them, but as you can see, he doesn't need them,” Keith motioned at Lance.

 

The girls waved at him. Lance waved back.

 

“You two want to sit with us?” The taller one asked.

 

“Ugh, thanks, but no thanks, we're soon leaving. Enjoy your drinks!” Keith's voice broke as he scurried back to Lance.

 

“Well, look at that, Keith, the ladies man,” Lance chuckled.

 

“Hardly.” Keith swallowed nervously as the two women kept eyeing them, “and by hardly I mean, not at all. Did, did you want to go for a walk?”

 

“Sure thing, part'ner,” Lance replied in a fake southern drawl and followed Keith out into the crisp fresh air.

 

Lance felt wobbly on his feet out in the wide open and stumbled forward.  


“Woah, there cowboy,” Keith said as he caught him and wrapped Lance's arm around his neck to steady him.

 

“Why thank-you, Keith. Is always nice to have someone catch you when you fall,” Lance smirked.

 

Keith noticed Lance's eye lids look heavy.

 

“We should get you back to the room.”

 

“Not yet. I hear waves. Let's go look at the waves.”

 

All of the establishments were on one side of the strip and a beach lie on the other.

 

They made their way across the streeet.

 

It was dark and quite cold so the beach was pretty much abandoned, besides the odd couple here and there walking the length of the purple sand.

 

Lance dropped himself in the sand not far from the path way.

 

They quietly sat side by side, sifting the sand in their fingers, looking at the stars, until Lance burst out laughing.

 

“What's so funny?” Keith asked.

 

“You should have seen your face. You practically ran away from those girls.”

 

“The ones I gave the drinks too?”

 

“Yeah, those ones.”

 

“I think they thought I was trying to pick them up.”

 

“They totally did. They were totally into you.”

 

“Shut-up.”

 

“They were!” Lance burped.

 

“I just didn't want the drinks to go to waste. I wasn't, I'm not, I'm, just shut-up. Ok,”

 

“I can't say I blame them, hic'. Shit, I have the hiccups.”

 

Keith realized he never heard Lance really swear before.

 

“If I were a girl, hic' I'd totally think you were handsome. You are a very, hic, attractive person, handsome, even. You could totally hit on me, and I'd, hic', I'd like it.”

 

Lance put his arm around Keith and slow patted him on his arm.

 

“Oh my god, Lance. You are so drunk. You need to shut up and let me take you back to the room.”

 

“You're right, hic. I might be a little gay, I mean drunk, not gay. Keith, why did I say gay? And I just, hic, remembered, you're not drunk.”

 

Lance squished up his face and removed his arm from around Keith.

 

“You're right. I'm still pretty sober but I'm very gay so if you're a little gay, your secret's safe with me,” Keith laughed realizing Lance probably wasn't going to remember any of this anyways.

 

“I mean I'm not gay, gay. I like girls. They got boobs and boobs are round and warm and nice.”

 

“Can't relate,” Keith started nervously looking everywhere but at Lance. Maybe that confession was a mistake.

 

“But sometimes boys, hmmm, sometimes boys, are nice too.”

 

“I hear ya.”

 

“You can be nice sometimes, you know. I think you're nice, when you're nice.”

 

Keith gentle bumped Lance's shoulder with his shoulder.

 

“Ugh, thanks. I, I think you're nice, when you're nice too,”

 

Lance scooted closer and put his head on Keith's shoulder.

 

“Keith?”

 

“Ya, Lance?”

 

“Thanks for the birthday party.”

 

“You're welcome, but thank Coran.”

 

“You suggested it. I had fun but I was wondering if I could have one more birthday present.”

 

“Depends. It's way past late.”

 

Keith felt Lance's head lift from his shoulder.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Keith froze, considered it, then kissed Lance on the top of the head instead.

 

“How about we wait on that until tomorrow? If you still want a birthday kiss tomorrow, I'll gladly oblige. But I'd prefer if we save some bonding moments for a time when you will actually remember them.”

 

“Ouch, Keith. Touche. You're breaking my heart, dude.”

 

“Ya, we're even. I think we should get back,” Keith stood up and brushed the sand from his pants and held out a hand to Lance, “Need help up?”

 

Lance looked at Keith's outstretched hand and took it, practically pulling Keith back down into the sand as he clumsily pulled himself up. He let Keith lead him back to the hotel.

 

 

*

 

 

The plan was for Hunk and Lance to share one of the double beds, Shiro and Keith the other, and Coran a cot.

 

When they got back to the room, Coran was fast asleep on his cot and Hunk had managed to sprawl himself across the bed in a way that Lance would have to wake him to get in.

 

The other bed remained empty as Shiro had fallen asleep talking to Allura on the balcony of the girl's room.

 

Keith and Lance looked at Hunk and then the empty double bed and shrugged. They removed their pants for comfort and crawled under the covers.

 

They laid back to back until Keith heard Lance snuffle.

 

Keith turned around at the same time Lance flopped on his back. Keith could just make out Lance wipe his eyes in the darkness.

 

“Today was so great. It means a lot to me, that you all were willing to do this. You all mean so much to me. I guy couldn't ask for better friends. You're like a second family to me, but, but, I miss home.”

 

Keith could feel the bed move as Lance failed to contain his sobs.

 

“I know,” Keith affirmed as he pulled Lance into his chest. He held him while he cried a deep heaving cry.

 

When Keith felt the rhythm of Lance's chest settle to a quiet, steady beat, they both fell asleep.

 

 

*

 

 

Keith and Lance awoke, one eye at a time, to the sound of duffle bags unzipping and Hunk's voice.

 

“Aww,' they look so cute. I almost hate to wake them.”

 

It took a second for them to realize Hunk was talking about them and they quickly pulled apart and swung their legs so they were sitting on opposite sides of the bed.

 

Lance's head spun with the sudden movement and he swallowed hard when last nights spirits threatened to make their way back to his mouth.

 

“Here,” Shiro handed Lance a glass of water, “I think you'll be needing that.”

 

“Thank's, Man,” Lance replied and gave the water a little swirl before putting it to his lips. He swallowed a small sip nd then took a long exhale.

 

“So Coran, do the healing pods, help with hang-overs at all?”

 

“They can actually, but we'd have to make it back to the castle first. You might be fine by then. I am assuming you aren't ready for breakfast or the shuttle ride just yet? You rest a bit and we will make our way back to the ship later on.”

 

Lance groaned and laid back down. He fell back to sleep while the rest of the gang gathered their things and went to breakfast.

 

Keith came back before the others and brought with him some toast for Lance.

 

“Allura wanted to do some shopping before we went back, and I said, I'd come back here and check on you. How are you feeling, by the way?”

 

“Better. The Midol Pidge gave me, helped.”

 

They sat quietly side by side, while Lance ate the toast.

 

Keith's fingers tapped nervously at his side.

 

Lance put the empty plate by the night side table and wiped his mouth.

 

“So much better than food goo,” Lance commented.

 

“Truer words were never spoken,” Keith affirmed.

 

Lance began rooting through his duffle bag for a change of socks and underwear.

 

“We should check out and try to catch up with the gang before they are finished shopping. A change of clothes would be nice,” Lance said.

 

“Ya, totally.” Keith replied.

 

When he realized Lance was just going to change right there, he turned to face the wall to give Lance privacy and began to talk to the floral wall paper.

 

“Lance, I don't know how much you remember about last night, and if you don't remember or want to pretend you don't remember that's fine, I can forget about it too, if you want me to, things can stay the same as they have been, but I...” Keith turned back around when he heard Lance zip his pants and felt him sit back down on the bed.

 

“Now, I am curious,” Lance laughed, “what did we do last night?”

 

“Oh, ok, so you don't remember. That's fine. Nothing. We really didn't do anything,” Keith scrunched up his face and stood up.

 

Lance looked hurt.

 

“But, if you do remember, you know, what you asked for, for your birthday, I'd, I'd still be willing to give it to you. You just have to ask.”

 

Lance's face softened as he watched Keith pat himself down for the room key. He wasn't sure if Keith was really looking or just giving himself something to do to relieve the tension he imagined he just created.

 

Lance grabbed Keith by the hand and pulled himself up so they were face to face, between the two double beds of the hotel room.

 

“Keith?”

 

Keith watched Lance's hand approach his face until he felt Lance's fingers cradle his jaw. His eyes fell closed at Lance's touch.

 

“I still want my birthday present.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
